The War Against New Gen 90s
The creation of New Gen 90s and the subsequent war over the board was caused by the Lulz Campaign and the Exodus that followed it. These events resulted in the creation by Joe of a new alternative board known as New Gen 90s. This turned out to be very divisive, and almost destroyed the entire Gen 90s community. History New Gen 90s Because of the schism that was created, and in an attempt to save the community, Joe decided to create a new board for everyone where the trolling could be kept in check, and some of the leaders of Gen 90s would be able to moderate all of the activity. Thus was the birth of New Gen 90s. The board seemed to accomplish its goal, some of the people who left came back, even Nibbler, one of the most famous 90-ites of all time returned and was quickly made into one of the Administrators of the board. Most of the original 90-ites were very happy to see him again, but some of the newer people who never saw him before were not as impressed. Trolling was also kept in check as some topics were deleted, or in some cases changed into something that was intended to mess with the person who posted it. The Profanity filter also changed certain words to other words Crap was changed to Cabbage although people quickly learned how to bypass the filters. The War against New Gen 90s Although New Gen 90s was somewhat successful, it was incredibly divisive. Some people disliked how the board was set up, and how many different sub boards there were instead of just having one board for everything like Gen 90s was. And some people said that it was only the arrogant elitists [[TheCorruptAngel|TCA], and Star were named, among others] of Gen 90s were posting there. Activity was split between the two boards, and one month after its creation all of the boards were deleted. This caused some arguments, some were pleased that the board was gone, and some were mad that it was gone. Juan and Holly were the first to claim that they did it, and it was done in a creative way by stating that they were playing Counter Strike Source and they decided to buy some AWP's so they could headshot the board out of boredom. They were blamed for the destruction of the board, and another person known as User X also claimed that he did it. For quite some time it was unknown who deleted the boards, but AAF revealed that he was User X, and that he used his Admin privileges to delete all of the boards on New Gen 90s. After this mini war over New Gen 90s, everything got back to normal. New Gen 90s still exists, but there is not much activity left. A New Frontier? TCA and Star announced their permanent departure and were 'refugees' at the 80s board due to the recent attack on New Gen 90s. TCA gave control of the Timeline to Joe and AAF, believing he would no longer be needing it. Joe chose to stay and watch over New/Old Gen 90s in hopes of it returning to its "former glory", although he feels that the state of the entire Gen 90s community has significantly worsened. Whether or not the events preceding this were for better or worse is entirely up to who you ask. Anyone who sided with the Lulz Campaign would say this was for the better with those users gone. Joe, Administrator to a broken New 90s, disagreed... Strongly. New users begin to arrive once more, and things returned to normal for a while. Category:Events